All I want for Christmas
by Nadia
Summary: Das erste Weihnachtsfest fernab der Heimat. Die Enterprise ist weit entfernt von der Erde, aber das muss nicht bedeuten, dass man Weihnachten nicht im Kreis der Familie verbringen kann.


Die Turbolifttür öffnete sich für Doktor McCoy und bot ihm einen raschen Überblick über das Kommandozentrum. Es war kurz nach elf am Vormittag und er wollte Jim fragen, ob sie später gemeinsam zu Mittag essen würden. Zu seiner Überraschung war Jim jedoch nicht, wie es zu dieser Zeit zu erwarten wäre, auf seinem Posten. Auf dem Stuhl des Captains saß Spock, der in seine Arbeit vertieft war, und ihm keine besondere Beachtung schenkte, was nicht weiter untypisch für ihn war. Uhura schaute jedoch freundlich in McCoys Richtung und nickte ihm grüßend zu. McCoy grüßte sie auf die selbe Weise zurück und trat dann zu Spock, ehe er neben ihm halb in die Hocke ging, um mit dem Vulkanier auf Augenhöhe zu sein. „Ich suche Jim", erklärte McCoy im Plauderton, „Sie haben nicht zufällig eine Ahnung, wo ich ihn finden kann?"

„Die habe ich in der Tat", erwiderte Spock, ohne von der Arbeit aufzusehen und widmete sich weiterhin dem PADD in seiner rechten Hand, während er in der kleinen Konsole an der linken Armlehne etwas eingab.

Als der Vulkanier keine Anstalten machte fortzufahren, hakte schließlich McCoy mit gerunzelter Stirn nach, sein Ton ein wenig ungeduldiger als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Aber Spocks Art machte ihn manchmal einfach wahnsinnig. „Und hätten Sie wohl auch die Güte mir zu verraten, wo er sich gerade rumtreibt?"

Spock hob daraufhin eine Augenbraue, senkte das PADD und sah McCoy nun direkt an. „Er hat sich heute früh krankgemeldet."

„Krank?" McCoy schnappte nach Luft und unterdrückte eher schlecht als recht ein sarkastisches Auflachen. „Und weshalb genau hat es niemand für nötig gehalten, mich darüber zu informieren? Aber ich bin ja nur der verdammte CMO dieses Schiffes! Wieso sollte ich darüber Bescheid wissen müssen, wenn der Captain krank ist, nicht wahr?"

„Es besteht kein Grund die Beherrschung zu verlieren, Doktor", sagte Spock mit gewohntem Stoizismus, der McCoys Blut nur noch mehr zum Kochen brachte. „Der Captain ist ein erwachsener Mann. Ich traue es ihm daher durchaus zu, dass er von sich aus in die Krankenstation geht, wenn er es für nötig erachtet. Ebenso, dass er Sie kontaktieren würde, sollte es ihm dermaßen schlecht gehen, dass er es nicht mehr aus eigenen Kräften in die medizinische Abteilung schaffen würde."

McCoy klappte die Kinnlade runter, aber er verkniff sich einen weiteren bissigen Kommentar. Mit Spock zu diskutieren, war wie gegen Windmühlen anzureden. Manchmal wollte er ihn einfach ohrfeigen, und eines Tages würde er diesem Bedürfnis nachkommen und anschließend auf Unzurechnungsfähigkeit plädieren. „Unfassbar!", raunte er daher nur und blähte die Nasenlöcher als er tief Luft holte, um seine Wut weg zu atmen. Dann erhob er sich wieder zur vollen Größe und verließ Kopf schüttelnd und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren die Brücke.

Vor Jims Quartier angekommen, machte Leonard sich gar nicht erst die Mühe zu klingeln, sondern gab direkt den medizinischen Notfallcode in das Wandpanel ein. Er hätte auch den regulären Code nutzen können. Aber er besuchte Jim nicht als Freund, sondern als Arzt und so benutzte er ganz automatisch den Notfallcode.

„Jim?"

„Geh weg", kam die nörgelnde, heisere Antwort aus Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Die Räume der Offiziersquartiere waren nicht übermäßig groß, aber zumindest durch halbhohe Trennwände voneinander abgegrenzt.

„Stell dir das Ding vor, Jim", sagte McCoy mit Sarkasmus schwangerer Stimme, „Da komm ich eben auf die Brücke und erfahre von Spock, dass du krank bist. Seltsam nur, dass ich als dein Arzt anscheinend als Letzter davon erfahre."

„Lass mich schlafen", erwiderte Jim gedämpft, und McCoy konnte gerade noch sehen, wie sein Freund sich frustriert die Bettdecke über den Kopf zog, als er den Raumteiler zum Schlafzimmer hin erreichte und über die halbhohe Wand blicken konnte.

„Wieso kommst du nicht zu mir, wenn es dir schlecht geht?", bohrte McCoy vorwurfsvoll nach und trat neben Jims Bett.

„Ich will nur schlafen", kam die gedämpfte, schrecklich nasal klingende Antwort von unter der Bettdecke.

McCoys Geduldsfaden, der ohnehin eher dünn war, riss. Er griff nach der Bettdecke und zog diese unbarmherzig zurück. Jims Gesicht glühte förmlich. Einen Moment lang starrte er aus glasigen Augen zu McCoy auf, dann wandte er sich ab. Er hatte nicht mal die Energie, um missbilligend oder mürrisch auszusehen. Er war einfach nur ganz offensichtlich krank und zu erschöpft, um sich mit Leonard anzulegen.

„Du hast Fieber, Jim. Seit wann fühlst du dich nicht gut?"

Jim zuckte die Schultern.

„Wieso kommst du nicht zu mir, verdammt?" Leonard drehte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt auf den Rücken, um ihn sich genauer ansehen zu können.

Jim schluckte unter Schmerzen. Leonard sah es ihm deutlich an. Und noch ehe Jim ihm antworten konnte, legte er seinem Freund jeweils Zeige- und Mittelfinger unterhalb des Kiefers und befühlte seine Mandeln – sie waren geschwollen.

Leonard seufzte. „Ich hab dir gesagt, du hättest Sulu und Chekov nicht zu dieser bescheuerten Schneeballschlacht herausfordern sollen."

Da in wenigen Tagen Weihnachten war, sie jedoch viel zu weit von der Erde entfernt waren, hatte Jim die Idee gehabt einen Eisplaneten zu besuchen, um der Crew Landurlaub geben zu können: für Skiurlaub, Eislauf und selbstverständlich für infantile Schneeballschlachten, für die Leonard absolut kein Verständnis hatte. Und so war es gekommen, wie es hatte kommen müssen. Jim hatte gemeint, sich gegen Sulu und Chekov aufplustern zu müssen und diese beiden hatten ihren Captain eingeseift, bis dieser schließlich lachend und patschnass aufgegeben hatte.

Das Resultat dieses Vergnügungsausflugs lag nun in all seiner erbärmlichen Pracht vor Leonard. „Ich gratuliere dir, Jim. Du hast eine einwandfreie Grippe."

„Deshalb hab ich dich nicht gerufen. Auf deinen Sarkasmus kann ich verzichten", grummelte Jim und zog vergeblich an der Decke, um sich wieder unter ihr zu verstecken. Ihm fehlte allerdings die Kraft sich gegen Leonard zu behaupten. Aus Trotz wandte er seinem Freund daher kurzerhand den Rücken zu und zog zitternd vor Kälte die Schultern hoch, während er schmollte.

Leonard hob eine Augenbraue und musterte Jim einige Augenblicke. „Ich geh mein Medkit holen. Wenn du dich vom Fleck bewegst, wirst du mich richtig kennen lernen. Also bleib ja im Bett."

„Ja, ja ...", lautete die mürrische Entgegnung. Endlich gelang es Jim die Decke über seinen Kopf zu ziehen.

„Christine", begann Leonard, kaum dass die Doppeltür zur Krankenstation sich für ihn öffnete, „seien Sie so gut und lassen Sie eine Kanne Pfefferminztee und eine Hühnersuppe von Rand zum Quartier des Captains bringen."

„Ist er krank?", fragte die blonde Krankenschwester sofort besorgt.

Leonard rollte ein bisschen mit den Augen. „Er hat sich eine Grippe eingefangen. Aber ich behandle ihn lieber in seinem Quartier, damit er mir nicht die halbe Mannschaft ansteckt. Vor Weihnachten kann ich eine Grippe-Epidemie nun wirklich nicht brauchen."

Chapel versuchte vergeblich, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. „Verstehe, Doktor. Ich lasse Rand umgehend alles bringen", bestätigte sie in gewohnter Professionalität.

„Danke", nickte Leonard, schnappte sich sein Medkit und diverse Medikamentenampullen, und verschwand postwendend wieder aus der Krankenstation.

Leonard hatte kaum Zeit Jim darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass er wieder zurück sei, als es auch schon an seiner Tür klingelte. Janice Rand stand mit einem Tablett vor dem Quartier und versuchte an Leonard vorbei einen Blick auf den Captain zu erhaschen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Auch ihr stand die Besorgnis deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Danke, Yeoman", sagte Leonard nur und nahm ihr das Tablett mit Tee und Suppe ab. „Das wäre vorerst alles."

Rand gab auf und fixierte ihren Blick auf Leonards Gesicht. „Richten Sie ihm bitte gute Besserung und danke für das Geschenk aus", bat sie dann.

Leonard blinzelte die Verblüffung weg, dass Jim ihr offenbar ein Geschenk gemacht hatte. Ob sich zwischen den beiden etwas entwickelte, das ihm bisher nicht aufgefallen war?

„Werde ich", versicherte Leonard und ließ die Tür hinter sich zu gleiten, nachdem er sich von Rand verabschiedet hatte.

„So, Jim, dann peppeln wir dich mal wieder auf", verkündete er voller Tatendrang. Jim reagierte nicht auf ihn und so zog abermals Leonard die Decke zurück – behutsamer diesmal. Sein Freund war eingeschlafen. Das gab ihm die Möglichkeit, Jim ausnahmsweise Mal in aller Ruhe und ohne Gegenwehr zu untersuchen.

Er entnahm den Scanzylinder aus dem medizinischen Trikorder und begann mit der Untersuchung. Sein erster Eindruck war richtig gewesen; Jim hatte sich einen Grippevirus eingehandelt.

Noch während Jim schlief, verabreichte er seinem Freund einen kleinen medizinischen Cocktail, der die schlimmsten Symptome mildern würde. Vollkommen heilen konnte er ihn jedoch nicht, da er für diesen speziellen Aliengrippevirus noch keinen Impfstoff hatte. Dass Jim aus dieser Erfahrung etwas lernen würde, bezweifelte Leonard allerdings. Dieser Kindskopf würde sich bei nächster Gelegenheit in eine ähnlich verlaufende Schneeballschlacht verwickeln lassen. Das Kind in Jim war einfach nicht zu zügeln. Das hatte Leonard im Verlauf der rund fünf Jahre, die sie nun schon befreundet waren, gelernt.

Da Jims Vitalzeichen soweit in Ordnung waren, machte er sich allerdings keine übermäßigen Sorgen. Er ließ Chapel wissen, dass sie ihn rufen solle, falls sich ein medizinischer Notfall ergeben würde. Er traute es seiner Oberschwester durchaus zu, dass sie sich allein um die einfachen Fälle kümmerte.

Nach etwas mehr als zwei Stunden wachte Jim langsam wieder auf. Leonard wechselte gerade die Wadenwickel, um auf ganz klassische Weise das Fieber bei ihm zu senken.

„Was machst du da?", hörte er Jim verschlafen fragen und sah seinem Freund prüfend ins Gesicht. Inzwischen war seine Haut nicht mehr ganz so rot.

„Mich um dich kümmern."

Sein Patient nieste, und Leonard reichte ihm rasch ein Papiertaschentuch, das Jim nur allzu gern annahm. Es folgte eine kleine Niesattacke, ehe Jim Gelegenheit fand, seine Nase zu schnäuzen.

„Ich hab dir Tee und Suppe bringen lassen. Du musst viel Flüssigkeit zu dir nehmen", ließ er Jim wissen und achtete diesmal darauf, dass er nicht allzu ruppig klang.

Jim verzog das Gesicht. „Ich kann nichts essen. Mein Hals fühlt sich an, als hätte ich Stacheldraht verschluckt", schniefte er, ehe er sich erneut die Nase schnäuzte.

„Die Suppe wird dir gut tun, glaub mir", sagte Leonard, diesmal mit etwas mehr Nachdruck. „Komm her ..." Er schob seine Arme unter Jims Achseln hindurch, um ihn etwas hochziehen zu können, dann stopfte er rasch sämtliche Kissen in Jims Rücken, deren er habhaft werden konnte, so dass dieser einigermaßen aufrecht im Bett sitzen konnte.

„Mir ist schlecht, ich kann nichts essen", lamentierte Jim abermals und zog dabei ein Gesicht, wie sieben Tage Regenwetter.

Leonard gelang es nur unter größter Mühe, den schulmeisterlichen Unterton aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten. „Dir ist schlecht, weil dein Magen leer ist. Jetzt tu mir den Gefallen und hör zur Abwechslung mal auf mich. Ich weiß, was ich tue." Er reichte Jim die Suppenschale und einen Löffel, aber Jim hatte kaum genug Kraft beides zu halten, geschweige denn koordiniert zu essen. Leonard seufzte leise, nahm ihm beides wieder ab und begann seinen Freund zu füttern.

„Ich komme mir vor wie zehn", murmelte Jim trotzig, durch seine verstopfte Nase und mit kratziger Stimme.

„Wenn du es nicht weitererzählst, wird niemand je davon erfahren", versprach Leonard und schenkte Jim ein kleines, aufmunterndes Lächeln.

Jim aß beinahe die ganze Suppe auf, danach flößte Leonard ihm erbarmungslos Tee ein. „Gut so", lobte er seinen Patienten. „Morgen wirst du dich bestimmt besser fühlen. Du wirst schon sehen."

„Mir ist kalt, Bones", beschwerte sich Jim schlotternd.

Leonard legte ihm die flache Hand auf die Stirn. Jims Fieber war zwar etwas gesunken, aber immer noch zu hoch. Für einen Moment betrachtete er Jim eingehend, um dann festzustellen: „Dein Pyjama ist verschwitzt. Du solltest dich umziehen. Ich mache derweil dein Bett frisch."

Jim sah ihn aus glasigen, überforderten blauen Augen an und für einen Moment sah er in Leonards Augen wie ein kränkelndes Kind aus. „Ich will mich nur zudecken und ..."

„Jim", erwiderte Leonard und schenkte ihm seinen patentierten ‚keine Widerrede' Blick.

„Ich hab heute Nacht so geschwitzt. Jetzt ist mir eiskalt. Ich glaub ich wärme mich kurz unter der Dusche auf", sprach Jim seine Gedanken aus, aber Leonard schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen. Ich hab dein Fieber endlich etwas runter bekommen, Jim. Zieh dich zackig um, dann gehst du wieder ins Bett." Warm baden oder duschen war ein sehr beliebter Fehler, sobald das Fieber sank. Jocelyn hatte Joanna einmal während einer Grippe gebadet, als das Kind gefroren hatte, und sie damit ungewollt fast umgebracht. Sie hatte nicht erkannt, dass Joannas Fieber so hoch gewesen war, dass sie Schüttelfrost bekommen hatte, und er selbst war zu dieser Zeit noch in der Klinik gewesen. Ihn hatte damals beinahe der Schlag getroffen, als er von der Arbeit gekommen war, und Joanna mit fast einundvierzig Grad Fieber im Bett gelegen hatte. Er war die ganze Nacht nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen und hatte trotz modernster Medizin alle Mühe gehabt, sie durchzubringen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass es Jim ähnlich schlecht erging.

„Du hörst dich besorgt an", sagte Jim und zog sich um, während Leonard das Bettzeug für ihn wechselte. „Ich dachte, dass ich nur eine kleine Erkältung hab. Aber ..."

„Das ist keine einfache Erkältung, Jim. Du hättest mich wirklich rufen sollen. Wäre dein Fieber weiter gestiegen ..." Leonard musste es nicht aussprechen. Jim sah ihn einen langen Moment an, dann nickte er verstehend.

„Wieso bist du auf einmal so fürsorglich?", fragte Jim schließlich, als er wieder ins Bett und unter die Decke kroch, die Leonard über ihm ausbreitete.

Leonard blinzelte ihn ein paar Sekunden lang schweigend an. „Du bist mein bester Freund, Jim. Und dass du mich nicht gerufen hast, weil du mich für einen lausigen Arzt hältst ..."

Jim weitete die Augen. „Hey, das hab ich nicht gesagt. Es ist nur manchmal dein Umgang mit Patienten ... Speziell mit mir. Mir ist schon aufgefallen, dass du zu mir manchmal besonders grob bist. Und ich ..." Er seufzte und sah Leonard aus nach wie vor fiebrigen Augen an. „Warum bist du dauernd so zu mir?"

Leonard öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn gleich darauf wieder. Er wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern. Er wusste nur, dass Jim Recht hatte. Zu anderen Patienten war er nicht immer so grob. Nicht, wenn ihre Verletzungen oder Krankheiten nicht selbstverschuldet waren. Es war nicht so, dass ihm seine Patienten lästig wären, besonders nicht Jim, aber er sah es einfach nicht gern, wenn sich jemand unnötiger Gefahren aussetzte und sein Leben sinnlos riskierte. Oder wie jetzt in Jims Fall das überflüssige Risiko einging, sich einen fremdartigen Grippevirus einzufangen.

„Und dass du jetzt so einfühlsam bist, ist irgendwie bizarr", ergänzte Jim.

Leonard reichte ihm wieder eine Tasse mit frischem Tee. „Ach ja?" Jim nickte. „Wie hättest du mich denn gerne, Jim? Wenn ich mit dir schimpfe, ist es dir nicht recht. Wenn ich versuche an meinem Umgang mit Patienten zu arbeiten, insbesondere mit dir, dann ist es auch nicht richtig."

Jim seufzte. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich glaub, ich bin heute etwas übersensibel."

Für einen gedehnten Augenblick sahen sich die beiden Männer schweigend an.

Dann schüttelte Leonard den Kopf. „Nein, du hast Recht", stimmte er Jim zu und streckte sich den Rücken durch. Dadurch, dass er den ganzen Vormittag nicht von Jims Bett gewichen war, taten ihm allmählich sämtliche Glieder weh und vor allem auch der Rücken. Das ständige Vorbeugen war eine ungewohnte Bewegung. „Du hast Janice was zu Weihnachten geschenkt?", wechselte Leonard dann das Thema, um allzu viel Gefühlsduselei zu vermeiden.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Jim und schien sich ertappt zu fühlen.

„Sie hat vorhin die Suppe und den Tee gebracht und mich gebeten, dir ihren Dank auszurichten ... Läuft da was zwischen euch?"

Jim schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist meine persönliche Yeoman und kümmert sich das ganze Jahr um meine Bedürfnisse. Da fand ich, dass ich ihr meine Dankbarkeit durch ein kleines Geschenk ausdrücken könnte. Es ist nichts Besonderes ..."

Leonard brummte nur. _Bedürfnisse_ ... In den fünf Jahren ihrer Freundschaft hatten sie beide einander noch nie etwas geschenkt. Allerdings hatten sie Weihnachten auch noch nie zusammen verbracht. Da sie sich im ersten Jahr ihrer Fünfjahresmission befanden, war das dieses Jahr jedoch etwas Anderes.

„Für dich hab ich auch etwas, Bones." Jim räusperte sich verlegen und sah Leonard mit erschöpftem Lächeln an.

„Wir", begann Leonard und versuchte seine Überraschung zu verbergen, „... haben uns doch noch nie was geschenkt." Er zog die Stirn kraus.

„Ich finde, dass es Zeit wird", erwiderte Jim schlicht. „Es ist nur eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit ..."

Das brachte Leonard natürlich in eine ziemlich blöde Situation, da er davon ausgegangen war, dass sie einander wie bislang nichts schenken würden. Wo sollte er jetzt mitten im All ein Geschenk herbekommen, das nicht wie eine rasche Notlösung aussah?

„Du bekommst es aber erst an Weihnachten. Janice hat ein paar Tage frei, daher hab ich es ihr vorzeitig gegeben."

„Sie hat frei? Aber sie ..." Leonard seufzte und sah flüchtig hinüber zur Tür, an der er Janice vorhin so rüde abgewimmelt hatte. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er sie in ihrem Urlaub gestört hatte. Später würde er zu ihr gehen und sich dafür entschuldigen, auch wenn er es nicht hatte wissen können.

Bis Weihnachten waren es nur noch zwei Tage. Das ließ Leonard nicht besonders viel Zeit, sich etwas für Jim einfallen zu lassen. Aber hoffentlich genug, um ihn wieder auf die Beine zu bringen, so dass er am geplanten Weihnachtsessen der Führungsoffiziere würde teilnehmen können.

Plötzlich verzog Jim das Gesicht und hielt Leonard rasch die Tasse entgegen, die dieser gerade noch rechtzeitig annahm, ehe Jim von einem erneut heftigen Niesanfall durchgeschüttelt wurde.

„Mein Kopf dröhnt", beklagte sich Jim anschließend mit müder Stimme und schnäuzte erneut ein Taschentuch voll, ehe er sich keuchend wieder in sein Kissen kuschelte.

„Ich kann dir nochmal was geben", sagte Leonard sanft, stellte die Tasse auf Jims Nachtschränkchen ab und lud das Hypo auf. Für gewöhnlich warnte er Jim nicht vor, diesmal jedoch schon. „Auf Einschlag vorbereiten", sagte er, und Jim lächelte für eine Sekunde, ehe der Injektor sich an seinem Hals entlud und Jim einen leisen Fluch über die Lippen schickte, während er die Augen zusammenkniff. „Ich arbeite derzeit übrigens daran, einen Injektor zu entwickeln, der nicht mehr weh tut", ließ Leonard ihn mit zuversichtlichem Stolz wissen. „Scotty ist mir dabei eine große Hilfe."

„Ach, das treibt ihr nach Feierabend. Ich dachte schon, du hast einen neuen besten Freund gefunden und deshalb keine Zeit mehr für mich", nuschelte Jim in sein Kissen. Er zog die Decke noch etwas höher, dass gerade noch so seine Nasenspitze darunter hervorschaute.

„Hey", sagte Leonard und schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn Jim ihn nicht ansah, sondern schon halb am einschlafen war. Leonard konnte sehen, dass seine Augenlider zunehmend schwerer wurden. Das Medikament zeigte bereits Wirkung. „Du bist und bleibst mein bester Freund. Niemand kann dich ersetzen, klar?"

Jim drehte ihm nochmals den Kopf zu, um ihn ansehen zu können. Ein Lächeln geisterte um seine Mundwinkel, während er unter halb geschlossenen Lidern zu Leonard aufblinzelte. Das Blau seiner Augen wirkte dunkler als sonst zwischen den dichten, schweißverklebten Wimpern. „Ehrlich?"

„Ohne jeden Zweifel", lächelte Leonard warm, arrangierte unnötigerweise erneut die Bettdecke über Jim und strich seinem Freund dann wie beiläufig über das dunkelblonde Haar. „Und jetzt schlaf etwas. M'Bengas Schicht fängt bald an. Das heißt, ich kann hier bei dir bleiben."

„O-kay", brachte Jim nur noch hervor, ehe er herzhaft gähnte und schließlich in tiefem Schlaf versank.

Schlafen war nach wie vor die beste Medizin, das wusste Leonard. Für einen Moment betrachtete er Jim noch, und erst, als er ganz sicher sein konnte, dass dieser wirklich fest schlief, begann er damit das Quartier etwas aufzuräumen, ehe er es sich auf dem Sofa bequem machte. Er würde in dieser Nacht nicht von Jims Seite weichen, um völlig sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht rückfällig wurde. Das gab ihm hoffentlich genügend Zeit, sich ein Geschenk für Jim einfallen zu lassen ...


End file.
